Hasta pronto Rey del laboratorio
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Zack lleva tres meses en el psiciátrico. ¿Cómo llevará estar tan solo? Mi pequeño homenage a este gran personaje


_Bueno, aquí un nuevo corto, esta vez nada de amor. Este es mi pequeño homenaje a un gran personaje en la serie Bones, cual otro si no es Zack Addy._

…………………………………………………………**..**

**Hasta pronto Rey del laboratorio**

Sentado frente a una mesa, sin nada que decir, sin nada que hacer, pero con mucho que pensar. Así, allí, estaba Zack Addy, prestigioso antropólogo forense, bueno, mejor dicho, ex-prestigioso antropólogo forense.

Su vida había cambiado de un momento a otro sin saber muy bien como, eso era algo que le hacía sentir incomodo, no muchas veces se había quedado sin respuestas, pero ahora, en ese mismo momento, ese joven genio tenía muchas preguntas sin resolver.

¿Cómo había conseguido ese caníbal hacerle creer que una sola persona era mas importante que sus amigos? ¿Cómo podía haberle echo pensar que él era más importante que su familia?

Cansado se acercó a lo que se suponía que era su habitación. Allí, sobre esa mesilla que había al lado de su cama, había una caja de cartón con algunos objetos. Se sentó y los fue sacando uno a uno hasta que, sacando una carta, una pequeña sonrisa salió a relucir en su rostro.

La carta que la Dra. Brennan le había enviado para ofrecerle trabajo en el instituto Jeffersonian.

Había sido el mejor regalo que nunca le pudieron haber echo, no solo había conseguido un trabajo, si no, que también había conseguido a un buen grupo de amigos, pero sobre todo, había conseguido una gran familia.

Miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba tan azul, no puedo evitar que una lágrima cayera por sus mejillas. "Lloro", pensó para si mismo, "estoy llorando de nuevo" volvió a pensar. Nunca había estado muy acostumbrado a ello, pero después de entrar en ese sitio. Ese edificio blanco impoluto, lleno de gente demente, la cual cada día creía que su vida era diferente, ese lugar en el que se encontraba desde hacía tres meses, ese lugar, que aunque lo intentaran…no era su hogar. No había parado de llorar día si y día también desde aquello, desde que se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había perdido por haber creído en una persona que solo buscaba aprovecharse de él. Y solo el mero echo de mirar al cielo y ver ese precioso color azul le hacia recordar a su admirada mentora, la Dra. Temperance Brennan. Todo lo que él había creído desde meses, todo por lo que el había sido capaz de seguir las ordenes de un caníbal, todo aquello había sido derrumbado por solo unas cuantas frases de esa mujer, esa que le había echo ver la luz, aunque hubiera sido demasiado tarde. Aquella mujer le había "enamorado" desde el primer día y ahora, su corazón estaba roto porque sentía que la había fallado, pero sobre todos, sentía que por él, ella había llorado.

Respirando hondo intento retener las lágrimas que seguían luchando por caer de sus ojos y fue imposible al ver la armónica que descansaba junto a los demás objetos. La cogió con una leve sonrisa y recordó como Booth se la había dado antes de que marchara a Irak y también recordó como ese mismo instrumento le había acompañado en esas mañanas de esos últimos meses. Sin pensarlo demasiado empezó a tocar una triste melodía, ya no luchaba por retener las lágrimas y mucho menos por retener los recuerdos, cada uno de ellos se mezclaban con cada nota haciendo que cada vez, esa melodía fuera más y más amarga.

Al poco tiempo después paró, sintiendo como no podía seguir llorando y tocando a la vez, sus lágrimas caían cada vez más y más rápido, quería que todo eso acabara, quería que no fuera más que una pesadilla, quería despertar y darse cuenta que se había vuelto a quedar dormido examinando huesos en el limbo. Pero su inteligencia le devolvía una y otra vez a la realidad y cada vuelta a esta era como un bofetón cada vez más y más fuerte haciéndole ver que…cada día estaba más solo.

-Vaya, yo quería que eso te ayudara y que hicieras alegres melodías, no que te hiciera llorar y tocaras cosas más tristes que la canción de Ghost.-Zack miró la puerta de su habitación.

-Bien-Dijo él con una sonrisa.-Ya he empezado a alucinar.-En esa puerta estaban todos sus amigos, Ángela, Hodgins, Booth, Cam, incluso estaba aquel chaval que le había llevado la vez que se escapó, ¿cómo era su nombre?... ¿Sweets? No se paró mucho tiempo a pensarlo, le faltaba alguien, su maestra no estaba. ¿Acaso no había querido ir a verle? Bajo la mirada pensando que ella ya no volvería jamás, que le había olvidado o quizás, que estaba tan decepcionada que no quería volver a verle. De repente notó como alguien le abrazaba.-Ángela, me ahogas.-Dijo él dando por echo que era su compañera, pero se dio cuenta de que no, ese no era el aroma de su compañera.- ¿Dra. Brennan?-Al darse cuenta de que era ella se abrazo también, disfrutando de ese momento todo lo que fuera posible.

Pasaron toda la tarde con él, Brennan no le soltaba en ningún momento y aunque intentara ocultarlo, una gran pena atacaba el corazón de la antropóloga. Había perdido a su…como decirlo, a su hermano pequeño.

A la hora de la despedida todos se acercaron a él uno a uno, todos con bonitas palabras que nunca olvidara pero las palabras de una persona siempre se quedaran en él.

-Sé que no hiciste bien.-Dijo la antropóloga mientras agarraba la cabeza de Zack con las dos manos y apoyaba su frente contra la de él como en el hospital, la última vez que habían hablado.-Pero aun así quiero que sepas, que siempre estuve orgullosa de ti y que lo sigo estando, pero sobretodo quiero que sepas que mientras yo esté viva, Zack Addy nunca estarás solo.-Cerró los ojos y las lagrimas volvieron a caer por las mejillas del joven. Noto como su mentora depositaba un leve beso en su mejilla y después se alejaba, abrió los ojos pare ver como desde la puerta ella le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y después se despedía finalmente diciendo.-Hasta pronto rey del laboratorio.

**FIN**

…………………………………………………………**..**

_Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros comentarios_

_¡¡¡Hasta el próximo fic!!!_

_Kaksa_


End file.
